The Fall of St. Come
The Fall of St. Come is the 11th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduce a new enemy type, the Fallschirmjäger, the rival of the American paratroopers. Summary With both a fire team and assault team, Sgt. Baker has finally reached St. Come-du-Mont. The Germans are prepared... Plot Baker and his men are outside St. Come talking with Allen & Garnett and Leggett talking who is the better DC hero, Batman or Superman. Mac interrupted their talk and ordered Baker to assault St. Come so the paratroopers use it as a rest stop before the attack on Carentan. Baker's squad are ambushed by mortar teams and Germans. They managed to fend them off while avoiding mortar fire in the fields. They managed to reach St. Come and neutralize the mortar team and the Germans defenders. They reach a house where the Germans are stationed and clear it with the 4 Fs. They rendezvous with Mac and revealed that a Panzer tank is in the town and the anti tank weapons are opposite of the building. This meant that Baker have to go behind the enemy lines to destroy the tank. After Baker's men defeat the Germans, they reach a small plaza where they confront Germans and a Panzer tank. Baker's squad suppressed the tank and the Germans while Baker rushed to the Panzerfaust crate and kill the Germans in his way. He grabbed a Panzerfaust and used it to destroy the tank. After the combat is over, Mac commended Baker over his bravery and irony. Objectives Clear the Southwest quadrant of St. Come-du-Mont The town is protected by German infantry, artillery and Panzers. Punch through the backyards and seize the center of St. Come. Transcript Baker's introduction I remember in high school thinking that George was the only family I needed. When my parents split up I was eight. My Dad packed up his car and gave me some stupid speech about duty, honor and country. That even though he didn't want to leave, he had to. I mean, I'm eight years old and my dad is driving away and out of my life. I'm just thinking, you're my dad, why the hell aren't you here for me? Duty. I look at these guys and I see them as my family, my brothers. They're the only family I got left. Conflict It has been almost a day since Baker and his squad cleared Vierville, and nearly six hours since George Risner, Bakers best friend, was killed by German forces at the farmhouse now known by the troops as "Dead Man's Corner" because of Risner's corpse poking out of the tank. The sun is high up in the sky and the day is clear - almost perfect weather too. Allen, Garnett and Leggett are in a conversation about Superman and Batman while Baker looks on. Allen: All I'm saying is, logistically Superman would break Batman in half. Leggett: Are you calling the bat-a-rang a sissy toy? Garnett (sarcastically): Yeah, with a name like "bat-a-rang", why would anyone think Batman is a sissy? Leggett: Superman doesn't even have a cool identity. He just puts on glasses and acts like a jackass. 'Allen: And it's a wonder you don't like him, Leggett. Leggett: I happen to like superheroes that have a brain. Allen: Leggett, he can melt things with his eyes. HIS EYES! Mac: Knock it off. There's enough bullshit to fill a swimming pool around here. Garnett: Why would you fill- Mac (promptly): Don't!. Alright boy wonder, we gotta get movin'. Listen, Baker. I need this town cleared. The whole 101st is moving in tomorrow and we want to make sure things are nice and cozy for them when they get here. Alright, Baker. Make it happen. Mac takes Leggett and start heading south. Corrion: Everybody get down! Hartsock: Baker, CONTACT! German mortar shells start bombarding the area. Two German Fallschirmjäger rifle squads take up defensive positions behind some haystacks up ahead approximately 30 yards away. Baker orders his Base of Fire team to take cover behind haystacks and lay down suppressing fire while he and his Assault team flank them from the northwest, quickly maneuvering through sheds as cover. Once the two German rifle squads are taken care of, Baker spots an entire German platoon setting up a machine gun and mortar position down the dirt road about 100 away the rest came charging in from a field to the right, firing and throwing grenades. Baker quickly set up Red's fire team behind a shed and ordered them to fire everything they had on the incoming Fallschirmjäger squads. Acting quickly, Baker orders Corrion's assault team to move quickly and counter the German forces sprinting across the large field to the left. Once the Germans attacking from the field had been killed, Baker immediately orders his squad-mates the same routine as last time: have Base of Fire team lay down suppressing fire while he and his Assault team flanked and provided the main assault. Baker manages to spot the machine gunner's head above the sandbags and cuts him down with only one bullet from his M-1. Soon afterwards, Baker's Assault team took out the mortars with a couple of grenades, the rest of the German platoon took action accordingly and fell back to their second line of defense, in a damaged barn next door to the City Hall. Baker and his squad-mates then move up the road past the farmhouse and head west. The farmhouse has two German halftracks, both in front and on the side entrance, of it. There was also a broken wall and ammunition crates. Baker took cover behind a shed and spotted the two remaining German squads inside the barn on both top and bottom floors. He therefore ordered Hartsock's Base of Fire team to take cover behind the broken wall and lay down suppressing fire while his Assault team took cover behind the German halftrack in front of the farmhouse and flanked. Baker chose to do the same maneuver but attacked the farmhouse from the second German halftrack on the side entrance, he ordered Corrion's assault team to follow him around the side yard and set up against a low stone wall, from here the German's right flank was exposed, and they were instantly gunned down by Baker and the assault team. The gunfight was over in a few minutes, after making sure all the Germans were dead or unable to cause further harm, he rallied the guys up and linked up with Mac and Leggett who were right behind the barn with problems of their own. Mac's facial expression was more serious than ever. Mac: Not a lot of time here, Baker. Leggett got word from upstairs that a tank is moving into this area. Their ammo resupply is right on the other side of this building, so find anything you can to make sure that tank doesn't get into town!. There's a lot of movement still in the area, so we'll stay here and cover your ass. Go! Suddenly that German was followed by 3 fully armed squads of Fallschirmjäger that quickly suppressed the American paratroops, Baker quickly ordered his Base of Fire team and assault team to take cover behind a broken wall and lay down suppressing fire. Again, using the same maneuver as he did time and time again, Baker waited for the Germans to slow down on their shooting, and ordered his Assault team to head down the wall and flank them to the left. Once Baker and his Assault team were close enough to the Germans, he then gave the order to charge the position. Surprisingly, there were no casualties, the Germans retreated back to where Mac said their ammo supply was as well as the expected German tank's arrival. A short distance away, while moving between two buildings Baker pushed onwards and came into a small courtyard. After a few seconds, Germans started pouring in from all directions, Baker leaped to the right into a horse stable the rest of the men followed him in and set up against the wall, firing from the large windows into the courtyard, where a dozen or so Germans were coming in from, in a panic stricken voice Baker ordered the fire to shift left, as there was another 2 German squads entering from the left side of the courtyard, Baker and his men were now completely outnumbered 5 to 1, after a full minute of extremely intense shooting and explosions, the Germans were all dead. After the first wave, a Panzer IV entering from the right, only 30 yards from the horse stable they were positioned in. Putting himself in harm's way, Baker spotted an ammo crate containing a Panzerfaust (with Panzerfaust ammo) and dashed towards it. Baker reached the crate of Panzerfausts, there were the bodies of nearly 10 Germans all around it, Baker instantly picked up a rocket, pulled out the pin, and fired the shell, it smacked the Panzer's side armor, but the tank was now aware of Baker's position, he then quickly picked another rocket up and pulled the pin and shot it this time hitting the tank right in the driver's periscope, the tank fired a burst of MG fire at Baker, but it hit the ammo crates he was hiding behind, Baker yelled as loud as he could for the guys to hit that tank with everything they had, once they drew the tank's attention away from Baker, he hit the tank again right in the turret, knocking it out of commission, the Germans inside burned alive without ever even getting the hatches open. Baker heads back towards Mac's position. Mac smiled from his stern face as he walked to Baker. Mac: You know if I gave anyone else the order to attack a tank on foot, they'd probably just tell me to go to hell. You're one tough son of a bitch...and you didn't want to be squad leader. Chapter ends. Characters * Captain Joseph Baker (mentioned in introduction) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (playable) * Sergeant George Risner (mentioned in introduction) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Desola (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Michael Garnett Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt. Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt. Garnett - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Desola - M1A1 Thompson Extras St. Come-du-Mont, Then, Now and In Game Allied aerial reconnaissance photograph of St. Come-du-Mont taken in May, 1944. Gearbox survey team photograph of the alley just Southwest of the town's central crossroad. The town's church steeple can be seen in the distance. The same area as the previous picture, as modified in the game to represent the place in 1944 during the fighting on D+2. The nicest manor in St. Come-du-Mont is reported to have been the mayor's residence before the German occupation. The manor as represented in Brothers in Arms. This rare color photograph shows a 101st ABD medic station outside the St. Come-du-Mont manor that was set up on D+3, after the town was liberated. Research at US Ordnance Museum The US Army Ordnance Museum at the Aberdeen proving Grounds in Maryland maintains an unparalleled collection of WW2 armaments, large and small. Curator, Dr. Jack Atwater (right), assisted Col. John Antal (left) and Gearbox staff in the accurate surveying of the weapons of D-Day. Weapons were operated and photographed from every angle (bottom), then reproduced digitally for use in the game (top). Weapon artist, Stephan Bahl, wearing a US Army Paratrooper helmet, attempts to steady a German Army Panzerschrek anti-tank weapon. Col. John Antal checks the range finder of a German Army Panzerfaust in the museum's briefing room. Gearbox's Stephen Bahl with a German Machinegun MG-42. The StuG Tank - Col. Antal Briefing This is the German Stungeschutz IV, commonly called the Stug. Turretless assault guns like this were used to support German Infantry units, to knock out machine gun position and allied tanks. The Stug was armed with a high velocity 75mm cannon, mounted in a cast mantlet. the 75mm cannon could easily penetrate Allied light tanks. The Stug's disadvantages are that it has no turret and the vehicle must move to face the target for the main gun to fire. In Brothers in Arms, you can use this information to your advantage when you attack the Stug with an anti-tank weapon or an allied tank. Orchestral Score, Part 1 Gallery The Fall of St. Come PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Trivia * If you pick up a Panzerfaust from the crate, the weapon you are holding to replace with the Panzerfaust will disappear. Difference in the PS2 version * Mac carries an M1 Garand * Desola carries a B.A.R. and follows Mac and Leggett. * Red uses an M1A1 Thompson. * Corrion is under the Base-of-Fire team and uses a B.A.R. along with Garnett. * Red and Allen are part of the Assault Team. * Mac & Leggett are labeled a part of the Assault team,while Desola is absent. * "Corrion" also has the same face as Red on the PS2 version,for some reason. ru:Захват_Сент_Ком-дю-Монта Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30